


Fourth of July

by HelenaHolland



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, BBS squad - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fourth of July, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaHolland/pseuds/HelenaHolland
Summary: *Rating for language*“Do you think everyone hates me?”The call went silent for a moment. Just long enough for Delirious to put his head in his hands and regret opening his mouth.“Wha-” Cartoonz paused. “Why would you think that?”
Relationships: Jonathan | H2ODelirious & Luke Patterson
Kudos: 39





	Fourth of July

Delirious backed out of the Discord call with a sigh, pushed himself back from his desk, and ran a hand over his face. God he hates the Fourth of July. Well, not the holiday, who doesn’t love fireworks and freedom? No, more the stuff that comes with it, like the annual meet up at Wildcat’s house. 

Fuck.

Every single year he gets asked if this time he was going to show up, and every year he tells them no and...God he hates how their voices are just that little bit less upbeat after that. He feels dreadful, and every single year, when the day finally arrives, all he can think about is all his friends having fun without him, and it’s his own damn fault.

Before he could be dragged down even further into that particular train of thought, a notification popped up on his screen. Cartoonz. Knowing the man would not take kindly to being ignored, Delirious pulled himself back towards his desk and clicked on the message.

Cartoonz:  
you finally finished?

Before Delirious could even begin to type, another message came through.

Cartoonz:  
wanna play somethin?

Delirious:  
sure. what you wanna play?

This time when Delirious’ screen flashed, it wasn’t another message. Incoming call from Cartoonz. Great. Knowing Cartoonz could spot his bad mood from a mile away, Delirious took a deep breath, pushed the fourth of July to the back of his mind, and answered the call.

“Yo.”

“Yo, you guys were playing for goddamn ages! I started to go grey waitin’ for y'all to finish.”

“Yeah,” Delirious sighed, “got caught up chattin’ for a bit after I guess…”

“Uh-huh, well wanna play TABS or somethin’?”

“Sure.”

***

“Alright, I’ve had enough. What the hell is goin’ on with you?” Cartoonz snapped, pausing his recording.

“What you on about, Toonz?”

“What am I on about? You’ve sighed about forty times, and we’ve only been playing for twenty minutes! What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Delirious leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know, man…”

Cartoonz rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you do. So, talk to me so we can get on and record this damn video. You pissed at me?”

“No…”

“You pissed at Vanoss?”

“What, no?! Why is that your second choice?”

“Well, you’re off about somethin’, so why don’t you just tell me so we-”

“Do you think everyone hates me?”

The call went silent for a moment. Just long enough for Delirious to put his head in his hands and regret opening his mouth.

“Wha-” Cartoonz paused. “Why would you think that?”

“Dunno,” Delirious muttered into his hands.

“Is this about Fourth of July?”

“Can we just forget I said anything and just play the game?” 

“Nah, you’re not getting out of this one that easy. Did they bother you about it again? Do I need to bash some heads in, ‘cause you know I will.”

“They just...asked if I was goin’, and, they always say it’s fine but I can tell it’s not. I may be stupid, but I’m not dumb”

“You’re not stupid, Jon,” Cartoonz sighed, “Do you wanna go?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know, man!” Delirious raised his head, “I wanna meet ‘em, but I also don’t. But then I feel bad like I’m lettin’ ‘em all down and then they’re gonna hate me and not wanna play with me anymore and I don’t want that to happen and even if they don’t do that they’re probably still thinkin’ about it, and-”

“Stop. Take a damn breath and just stop for a second. They don’t hate you.”

“But-”

“No buts! They don’t hate you. I mean, sure, they’d probably like to meet you, but they also know that it’s not that simple for you, and they get it. You’ve said no for years, one more year ain’t gonna change anythin’.”

“But what if I never say yes?”

“Then you never say yes. Nothin’s changed. You stay the insane, faceless man with the crazy laugh, and they carry on meetin’ up.”

Delirious shook his head slowly, running his hands through his hair, “What if you’re wrong and they start hatin’ me?”

“How about we cross that bridge when we get to it? No-one’s gonna start hatin’ you overnight, so I think we’re fine for now.”

“...I guess.”

“Good. Now we gonna finish playing TABS or what? I’m not gettin’ any younger over here and I need a video for tomorrow,” Cartoonz joked, smiling when he heard Delirious chuckle quietly.

“You’re already old, Toonz, nothin’s gonna change that!”

“Hey! You ain’t that much younger than me, asshole. How about I come beat your ass, and then we’ll see if you still call me old!”

“You’d have to catch me first, old man!” Delirious crowed, starting his recording back up. Maybe next year he’d be ready to meet everyone. Until then, celebrating Fourth of July with Toonz didn’t sound like a bad idea.


End file.
